


Wanted: The Red

by TheDarkSideBoys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideBoys/pseuds/TheDarkSideBoys
Summary: Everyone has a beginning and an end. In this short tell, you will see what made Lorenzo a monster that he grew up to be, and how he got his name, "The Red" Very loosely based off Billy The Kid. Very short an length but I hope you all enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The pain that shot from Lorenzo’s shoulder wasn’t enough to cover the pain he felt deep in his rotten soul. How could he have done that? How could he have been such a child in leading them to her. Even though he pulled that fateful trigger, he’d always blame the scum lawman who dared to follow him. 

The Sixteen year old boy held on to his mother’s horse tightly as he drifted in and out of consciousness as his thoughts plagued his mind. The rain that began to pour matched the tears that flowed out of his tired eyes. He needed to keep moving, but he couldn’t. The pain was taking its toll on him. Soon, he would be out. The law would surely get him. But he didn’t care. Zahira neighed as she kept trotting forward , not stopping for anything. And within a few moments, his world went black as he slouched on the horse. 

Death…..

A few hours earlier, the Masters Ranch, Valentine

Leighanne had moved back in with her family with Lorenzo. They had helped take care of her son, and gave her the support she needed. Her and her son grew close. So close so that when dusk began to roll around and he still wasn’t home, she knew something was wrong. She ran her hand through her graying red hair and grabbed her jacket and headed into their porch, looking towards Valentine to see if he was at least on his way home. Her boy had a job at the stables, and she couldn’t be more proud of him. 

Then she heard it. The sound of men shouting, along with multiple curses making their way towards her. She squinted, until she saw her son, being chased by multiple men who had weapons. Luckily, they were all on foot. 

Lorenzo stumbled as he gasped for air. He had stabbed a woman, who embarrassed him in front of everyone. He didn’t mean too, it was like one moment the knife was in his belt, then the next it was in her chest. He panicked, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to die. He wanted his mother. 

“Ma!” He shouted. 

Leighanne ran to him to make sure he was okay, but he needed to run past her. He knew that if he stopped, the lawman would kill him. 

She tried to follow him as he ran for their barn. 

Lorenzo wasn’t an expert gunsman at sixteen. In fact, his mother tried to keep him away from it. She didn’t want to lose him like she lost his father. She didn’t want that pain again, and not ever. But, she did let him carry a cattleman revolver because she knew how mean people could be. But this would soon be her own fatal mistake. Because without thinking, Lorenzo upholstered his weapon and began to shoot blindly behind him. He shot all six rounds until his mother didn’t speak anymore. He paused a moment before turning around, and what he saw would determine his life. 

His mother’s emerald green eyes widened as a bullet had cut through her neck, causing blood to squirt up. In an instant, she was on the ground, coughing. This prompted the lawmen to pull out their guns and began to shoot at him, hitting him in the shoulder. But he couldn’t fall. He couldn’t morn. He had to get to the barn. 

As he made it, he could hear his aunt screaming as she came outside. Her screams were painfilled. All because of him. He killed his own mother because of his stupidity. His aunts and uncles wouldn’t want him now. He was a fugitive. He was alone. 

As a tear fell down his cheek, he found his mother’s horse, Zahira. He didn’t have time to saddle her up. He jumped on her as best as he could, shouting for her to go, which she did. The bolted out of the stables, down one of the paths not used by the few citizens who called Valentine home. He didn’t look back. His wound hurt, but the pain wasn’t close to the heartache he felt. She was all he had. Now she was gone. Gone…..

After he knew they had stopped following him for the time being, he stopped at the river by Window Rock to clean his wound. He knew a thing or two about wounds, as the horses he worked with often got a few. While most had to be put down, a few made it. He ripped a bit of his black shirt after he removed it. The wound was nasty, and the bullet cut straight through. How it didn’t kill him was a miracle in itself. He shook his head as he put a piece of the shirt in his mouth before ripping off another, longer shred. Taking a deep breath, he tightly wrapped it around. He knew it wouldn’t last long. 

After he had taken care of himself, he jumped back on Zahira who wasn’t happy either. She must have known. Maybe she saw, she knew. 

“Cmon girl. Take me anywhere..” He muttered as she did just that. She picked a path, and he watched as the world went by around him. This was the beginning of the end….


	2. Chapter Two

Darkness. Darkness surrounded his very being. Was he dead? Was this the end? His thoughts played his bodiless soul, all until a white light lit up an open filled, covered in red and white flowers. The sunshine rolled off the hills, revealing to figures in the distance. They danced, the man twirled the woman as she laughed and smiled, all before cuddling in close with him. Lorenzo moved closer with ease, curious as to what he was seeing. And only after a few moments, he froze. The woman was his mother. The sunlight being off her now fiery red hair. Her face was more alive than it had ever been. 

He looked towards the man. He looked very similar to himself. And he looked at his mother with a love in his eyes that he hadn’t seen any man give her. Was...was this his father?

As soon as that thought went through his bodiless mind, they both stopped to turn to him. His mother smiled brightly as she frolicked over to him, with his father on her heels. 

She looked stopped and looked up at Alejandro proudly, before turning to their son and pulling him in for a hug, kissing his forehead. His father had a glint of pride in his eyes, although he kept his stern face. 

And in that moment, another light appeared. Leighanne looked sadly at Lorenzo, because it was time for them to go. She let her son go one last time as she stood up and interlocked her fingers with Alejandro, both looked at Lorenzo one last time before they made their way through the light to the next life. 

————————-

Lorenzo’s eyes snapped open. The world was quiet around him as he laid in a bed. Wait…

He slowly sat up, grunting as his wound remained sore. He let a hand graze over the area before realizing he had been patched up. 

He looked around the room, seeing as it was homey and warm. But it brought no warmth to his absent soul. Something was gone within him. His humanity? Sanity? Or perhaps the will to give a shit about anyone around him, especially not the law. But before he could get up to get his gun, a woman with thick black hair had opened the door, a small smile played on her face. But you could tell she was guarded. 

“You’re finally awake. I’d thought you’d never wake.” Her voice soft, and filled with comfort. 

Lorenzo didn’t speak for a moment, he tried to find his voice, but it was like it too, left. 

She came in and cautiously moved closer to him. “What’s your name?” She asked, but quickly added. “My name is Jaimie. I found you on your horse not too far from here. I believe you’ve been shot. “

Lorenzo looked at her before he finally spoke. 

“Lorenzo. Thank you, I guess?” He cleared his throat a moment. “How long have I been here?”

Jaimie crossed her arms around her chest, “about a week and a half. Well, you’d wake up and yell for your ma. You had a bad fever. Speaking of, where is she? So I can at least try and get her for you. “

Lorenzo swallowed hard before he slowly stood up, slightly taller than the woman. “She’s...gone. Where’s my stuff?”

She pointed to the cabinet before she shook her head. “What kind of mother leaves her son to die?”

Lorenzo paused as he walked to the cabinet. He looked over his shoulder. “She’s dead.” His voice broke slightly, then pulled his gun belt and shirt. 

Her face dropped. “I’m sorry..well, you’re more than welcomed to stay here. I could always use the help. My husband is out for business. The help you give would be much appreciated. “

Lorenzo thought about it. Honestly what choice did he have? He didn’t have any money. He was only sixteen. His birthday was soon. If he got some work in, saved his money he could head to the promised land of Blackwater. It was out of state, and they had what he needed. He turned to her. 

“Alright. What do you need?”

—————————————-

Two long years later

Lorenzo saddled up Zahira as he looked back at Jaimie. She had a sad look in her eyes. They had grown close. Close. Her husband never returned from his trip. Lorenzo did try and find him, but it was no use. 

“You sure you have to go?” Her soft voice filled his ears. 

He nodded as he turned to her, not a hint of emotion played his face. He reached in his pocket, grabbing a pocket watch his mother gave him when he was a small child. “Here. “

“I-I can’t take this…”

“Yes you can. I don’t need it.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead before turning and mounting his horse. 

A tear slid down her cheek as she watched him. “I’m going to miss you, Lori. “ her voice was soft and filled with tears. 

But he didn’t respond. He tipped his hat as he turned to leave. He didn’t feel anything. Even after two years, he was numb. 

Jaimie followed him, now her face was covered in the tears she had tried to hold back. “I love you! Please don’t go!”

But he was gone. He ignored her as he began his journey to the town of dreams, and hopefully freedom. But would he ever get such? In the time he was here with Jaimie, several bounty hunters came sniffing around. But she deflected them each time. But he knew that it was a matter of time before they’d close in. The papers called him the woman killer, and a monster for killing his mother. He tried to never look at them, because the pain was real. 

“A better life..” Lorenzo mumbled as he began the long trip, with his thoughts.

\------------

And that life didn’t come in the next five years. The only thing he got was a bounty that grew, and the fear people felt for him. He became notorious for robbing trains and coaches, and the merciless murder of the men he was hired to kill. He became one of the most wanted men in New Hanover, and most people didn’t know his real name. They knew him by “diablo rojo” or Red Devil. He always wore red, and people never forget the rage he held in his cold, pale eyes. 

On his twenty third birthday, his small posse had turned on him. They didn’t like the young boy leading them to near death experiences, and decided to rob him of his money, and left him with nothing. They had left him wounded, mentally and physically. They shot him one good time in his thigh, but unfortunately for them, he lived. And when he nursed himself back to health, now sustaining a small limp, he tracked them down. It took him a few months, but found them in a small encampment outside of strawberry. Drunk and surrounded by whores that they no doubt bought with His money. The rage he felt was as uncanny. Unnatural. Untamed. And with his trusty shotgun he marched into their camp and one by one, shot the heads off of each and every one of them. The women included. Blood covered his face, shotgun and the red shirt he wore. The voices in his mind screamed and cheered, but he felt nothing. No happiness. No remorse, nothing. 

The locals tell stories of that night. Seven men and four women were killed in cold blood. Some think it was a wendigo. Some say it was a bear. Others believed it was the Diablo Rojo himself. But most didn’t want to believe a man could commit such a heinous act and still be living among them. 

Lorenzo walked away with nothing but the voices in his mind and the empty soul in his chest. He needed to get away from New Hanover. He needed to get away before the Marshal, even after all these years, found him. He was always so close, yet so far. And Lorenzo knew if he didn’t keep moving, that man would bring him the death that he ultimately deserved. 

He would head towards Manzanita, then Blackwater to start new one more time….


	3. Chapter Three

Crack! Boom!

The storm raged on one summer night. A seven year old Lorenzo woke up screaming. Not only from the storm, vultures the voices that always scared him awake. They never left him alone, but there was one person who always scared them away: His mother. 

“Mama! Mama!” Lorenzo cried as another flash of lightning filled his room, the voices laughing. 

Not a moment later Leighanne ran in, a worried look on her face for her son. She quickly laid in the bed with him, pulling him lovingly into her arms. 

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” Her sweet motherly voice filled him with the comfort he craved. 

“T-The mean people are back mama…” Lorenzo sniffled, cuddling into his mother. 

Leighanne sighed sadly. She knew. His father had the same thing, and as much as she prayed to the unforgiving God, their son had gotten it, too. 

“Want to hear a song your father used to sing to me when I was sad?” She gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah!” He said excitedly, sniffling. He loved to hear about his father. She told him that he loved him, and cared for him. 

Leighanne smiled as she remembered the words that were sung to her;

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

She whispered, as she kept him close. She could feel him relax in her arms as he began to fall asleep,

You make me happy,

When skies are gray,

You'll never know dear,

Leighanne began to hear his little snores and smiled. She placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead,

How much I love you,

—————————-

*Crack!*

“....Please don't take my sunshine away…” Lorenzo whispered as he sat at the edge of his tent, watching the rain pour. He was forced to rest near tall trees due to the storm. But that in itself brought the onslaught of the memories he thought he had long forgotten. 

He had grabbed his knife as he began to sharpen a stick he had found. He needed a distraction. 

You failed!

Go die!

Lorenzo gripped the knife tighter, breaking the stick. He sighed before putting his knife away, throwing the stick as far as he could go. The voices have gotten so close in these last two years of making him end it all. Without his mother, there was no relief, they blamed him all the time. That he purposely killed her. That deep down he wanted her dead. 

Shaking his head, he headed out to Zahira. He needed to keep moving. His mother always taught him storms pass, and this one was no different. He patted the horse’s neck, before mounting up. 

“Let’s go, girl. “ He spoke as they hit the trail once more. 

————————————

Marshal Falton listened to the sheriff explain what had happened. 

The Marshall looked less than impressed. “How did you let him get away? He’s only a child. “ Falton pulled out a cigar, lighting it up as he prepared himself for the excuses that were on the horizon. 

The sheriff shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. “Don’t doubt these kids that live ‘Round here, Marshal. Most of ‘em end up in trouble, and Lorenzo wasn’t an exception. That boy could steal for days.” He paused a moment. “But that’s mostly what they do. Lorenzo is the first in a while to murder.”

Falton grabbed his pocket watch, looking at the time before taking another puff of his cigar. 

“...And certainly not their mothers. By all accounts Marshal, he loved that woman. You can ask any folk ‘Round here, they’ll tell you the same thing. “ The Sheriff finished as he watched Falton. 

Falton chuckled as he shook his head. “Tells you how fast people can change. Especially when they have a heritage as such as this boy’s. You know who his father was, don’t you?”

The sheriff shook his head,

The Marshal continued,

“Alejandro Cortez.”

The Sheriff went pale, “What?”

Falton nodded and finished his cigar. “I’ve had people tracking that monster for a long time. Always on the radar but could never catch him. Now for his son to be doing the same,” He chuckled, shaking his head,” We can’t let this happen again. Once we get him, we will have him brought here for a hanging. May it be the sweetest peace anyone will ever know.”

“And how do you plan on catching him, Falton?” The Sheriff asked curiously. From the stories he had heard about Alejandro, he was invasive, cunning and everything in between. 

The Marshal grinned, “He ain’t that smart. We already know where he is headed. Blackwater. He told a few people on his way out. A lady named Jaimie came to us, said he stayed at her home. He’s going west. “ The Marshal went towards the door.

“Justice will be served, one way or the other. “

————————————-

Lorenzo had finally arrived in Blackwater. It was dusk but people were still roaming around. Laughing, dancing as the lights shined ever so brightly. He had waited two long years to get here, and he wasn’t disappointed. He went straight to the saloon, needing a drink to wet his throat. He knew Zahira needed to rest. She was an older horse and could only go so far a day. 

He looked around the bar. People of upstanding citizenship littered the place. He didn’t care. He walked up to the bar, leaning on it. 

“Whiskey. “ He said as he put a few dollars down. 

The bartender gave him a look over before nodding, getting him the drink. 

“You know, they offer baths too. “ An unfamiliar males voice rang in his ear. He turned to see a man finely dressed, sipping on a drink, looking at him. The man had long black hair, and a beard to top it off. 

Lorenzo gave him a warning glare. “You know, they offer coffins too. Say that shit again and you’ll need one. “

The man threw his hands up in the air. “Hostile much?”

Lorenzo grabbed his drink and downed it, signaling for another. 

“Names Noah. Noah Maxwell. “ The man said, looking over at him once more. 

“Lorenzo. “ He mumbled, downing the next one. 

“Well, besides your hostility, it’s a pleasure to meet you. “

“Fuck off, fancy boy.” Lorenzo took his drink and sat at one of the empty tables. He sat for a while , drinking and watching the people engage in various activities. He’d look over at Noah, who’d always be keeping an eye on him. After a few hours, he was drunk, and tired. He stumbled over to the bar once more,

“Rooms?” Is all he could get out. 

The bartender gave him a room key. 

Lorenzo stumbled over, and Noah was there to help him up. 

“Let me help you. “ 

Lorenzo tried to fight him off, but he was too drunk. 

They walked up the stairs of the saloon to the big room. Before Noah laid him on the bed, he reached into Lorenzo’s pocket and grabbed a few things of cash. Lorenzo was too out of it. In fact, once he hit the bed, he passed out. 

Noah had an accomplished look on his face as he walked out, shutting the door. 

Too easy….


	4. Chapter Four

Sunday Mornings. They always brought a different side of mama out. A delightful sadness. We always attended Vincent’s church, while mama never believed much, she always told me stories of her and father going here. Helping Vincent out where they could. She always said while he may be gone, she always felt him here. 

-

“Ma?” A ten year old Lorenzo asked his mother as they walked through the door of the big white church in Valentine. 

“Yes baby?” Leighanne rested her hand on his shoulder as they made their way to the front row. 

“Don’t cry today, okay? It’ll be okay. “ He smiled a boyish smile as he hugged her tightly. 

She held him tightly for a moment before whispering. “I won’t, okay?” She let go as both took a seat. 

Vincent, now in his sixties, makes his way out to the podium. His grey hair gleaming in the light as he looked at his congregation. He nodded to Leighanne and Lorenzo. 

“As you all know, we have a traitor among us today. A murderer. “ Vincent spoke, and the crowd let out an Audible gasp. 

Vincent began to pace the floor as he always did. “A wolf in sheep skin. “

Lorenzo looked at his ma, who was in fact crying. But before he could do anything, Vincent shouted,

“YOU!” He pointed to Lorenzo, “You killed your own mother, boy! You are a monster. A monster like your father. “ The scorn in Vincent’s voice brought tears to his eyes. He looked over at his mother and screamed. 

She had the bullet hole in her neck, blood gushing out the side as a sad smile came across her face, tears welling up as they began to flow down her cheeks. 

Still screaming, Lorenzo tried to run, but ran right into Vincent, who had a red rage in his eyes. 

“Your time will come, boy..”

————————-

Lorenzo sat up quickly in the Blackwater hotel bed he stayed at that night. Covered in sweat, he plopped back down, covering one of his eyes with his palm. It’s been almost three years and the nightmares never went away. 

Damn them. Damn them all. He laid in the bed for a few moments longer before crawling out of it. He was still fully clothed, not remembering how he ended up in the bed. He did remember the few drinks he had, and that fancy man that wouldn’t leave him alone. He shook his head as he walked over to the water basin, pouring the water in the bowl before splashing his face. 

He wiped himself dry as he fixed his hair, and headed downstairs to the saloon. It was early, and people were scarce. Good, this would give him a few minutes peace, at least enough to get himself a drink. 

The bartender watched him for a moment before speaking, “Well, the dead man lives. I’m surprised you didn’t vomit all over my floor. Because I can assure you, you’d be outside like a dog. “

Lorenzo leaned on the bar. “Just one, okay?” He shook his head. 

The bartender set a glass down. “Whiskey?”

“Yeah. “ He replied, watching the shiney glass sparkle as the morning sun moved its way in. 

The bartender filled the glass, and went to clean out some more glasses. 

Lorenzo sighed to himself a moment as he downed it, getting ready to go get cleaned up. He stunk, and scruffy. 

“Bath?” Lorenzo asked as he set the glass back down. 

The bartender nodded. “Around the corner, to your left. “

Lorenzo nodded and made his way to the room. He opened the door as a woman was tending the water. She must have been doing this for herself. She blushed and looked at him, then scurried out of the room. 

Lorenzo sighed as he undressed, getting in the lukewarm water, shuddering at how good it still felt. It had been a hot minute since he had bathed. And it felt wonderful. He used the sponge that was given to him, running the water over his chest and arms. The light brownish red hair was more visible now that he was getting clean. He cupped some water in his hands and wey his hair and beard, cleaning them good. After he was done, he got out and used a towel to dry himself off, letting out a sigh of contentment. The cool air caused him to break out in chills as he dressed quickly. 

As he walked out of the bath, and the saloon, he let the warm morning air warm up his chilled skin. He looked around as proper posh people walked and talked about everything and nothing. Shaking his head, he needed to head to the barber. Which wasn’t too far down the street. Making his way down there, he noticed people watching him. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; people always watched him. He made them uncomfortable. 

Shaking his head, he went in for his trim. Stubble, and a slicked back look. Just like he liked it. He paid the man and headed back to the saloon for some breakfast. But as soon as he walked in, he happened to meet eyes with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Their eyes only locked for a moment, but it was like she took his soul in that split second. 

Beatrice looked away from the man that held her gaze. She hid her face for a moment, as her cheeks reddened. The way that man looked at her, it wasn’t a normal look. It was a predatory one. A one of need. 

Lorenzo looked at the bartender who shook his head. Leave her alone, dog. She comes here when she’s in town. She’s a nice woman and she doesn’t need a smelly man like you bothering her. 

But Lorenzo ignored his words as he looked back at her, watching her. Her hair looked so soft..and very red. He wanted to run his fingers through them, and bury his face in that woman’s neck until he was drunk from it. 

Beatrice could feel someone watching her once more. She looked up from her plate to see that same man staring her down. She waved at him, trying to break the awkwardness of his unrelenting stare. 

Lorenzo took her wave as an invitation. He made his way over to her, sitting in the seat in front of her without asking. He kept his eyes on her once more before he cleared his throat. 

Beatrice was shocked at the audacity of this man. 

“Can I help you?” She asked him, setting her fork down. 

“Maybe.” Lorenzo replied as he grabbed the treasure that sat next to her plate. He turned it to examine it. “You a treasure hunter?”

She glared at him, before speaking. “What does it matter? Do you usually, and very rudely, walk up to people and invade their personal space?”

Lorenzo chuckled. “Only for a beautiful woman. “ He set the map down. 

She blushed and took the map. “And for your information, I’m helping my mother with finding some fossils. They’re in this area.”

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?” His curiosity peaked a moment before scratching his stubble. “Names Lorenzo, by the way. “

“Really.” She folded the map, shaking her head. “Beatrice.”

Lorenzo was genuinely impressed. He hadn’t really met a lot of women, so seeing one with her experience was quite exhilarating. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Beatrice.” Lorenzo offered her a rare smile. 

“Likewise. Now if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Lorenzo, I have work to do. “ She got up and smiled at the bartender. “Thank you for the food Jeff. “ 

“No worries Beatrice. Take it easy. “

She gave Jeff a nod and a smile before she walked out to her horse, Alanna, who neighed softly when she saw Beatrice. Bea smiled and patted her mane, then gently hugged her neck before pulling back. 

Lorenzo was close behind her. He couldn’t let her go. This lady had him in a daze. 

“Beatrice!” He ran up to her and her horse. Alanna snorted as he spooked her a little bit. 

She turned to him as he stopped beside her. “Yes?”

“Let me help you, free of charge. “

He surprised her yet again. She hadn’t met anyone to help voluntarily. Most people wanted money, but not this strange man. She thought about it for a moment. She didn’t really know him, but this area had also been getting a little rough. Outlaws would rob anyone and everyone. She sighed to herself for a moment before she looked into those pale eyes again. 

“Okay, you can help. But no funny business, mister. I won’t tolerate it. “ She jumped in the saddle on her horse. 

Lorenzo’s face lit up with excitement he hadn’t felt in awhile, but he quickly hid it. “Alright, no funny business. When do we leave, Miss?”

“Well, I was hoping now, while we have sunlight. “

Lorenzo nodded and called for Zahira, who slowly made her way to them. He mounted her and slightly tipped his hat to her.

“Lead the way, Miss…”


	5. Chapter Five

The wind blew gently at Lorenzo’s tent as a light mist of rain blew through. He and Beatrice had been working to find the fossils he had promised to help her with. A few snakes and bugs later, they hadn’t found anything yet. They put up camp right on the Tall Trees forest line. Hidden from anyone who might want  
To hurt them. 

He had his lantern burning slowly as he pulled out a journal he bought that day from a wandering man who sold it to him for hardly nothing. He wasn’t huge on writing, but he had to get a few things off of his chest. Before he began to write his first entry, he peeped his head out of his tent flap to look over at Beatrice's tent to see it was dark. She must have been sleeping. Satisfied, he sat back down and began  
To write:

Dear me? If this is how it goes. Today was the day I’ve felt anything in a long time. I’ve felt the blood coarse through my veins as it burned with a desire. One I haven’t felt before. Not for Jaimie, not for anyone. Ma always used to say that the one person you’re meant for will always make you feel the need to protect them. To be around them….

Sigh. 

Maybe that’s a lie. I’ve just met Beatrice. And I can’t stand to be away from her...there’s something about her. My body demands her, even now. What is wrong with me? 

He set the journal down for a moment before he shifted uncomfortably, listening to the rain pick up. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a puff as he began to write again. 

Is this part of the curse ma told me about? Ma also told me my father was attracted to redheads. Fiercely attracted. And here I am…

Getting irritated, he shut the journal and set it down next to him, putting out his cigarette and laying down on his back, looking up at the tent ceiling, rubbing his bare chest. He closed his eyes, finally falling asleep. 

———————

Beatrice had woken up rather early. The sounds of birds chirping after a rain was always pleasant. The watery sweet scent of the earth filled her nose as a smile played her freckled face. She started up a small fire and got her cup she carried on her saddle, collecting some of the water before brewing up a cup of tea. She wondered why Lorenzo wasn’t up yet, but didn’t think too much of it. She’d check on him after she finished her cup of tea. 

She sat near the fire as she finished her cup. Seeing as he still wasn’t up, and wanting to get started on their day of work, she put her cup away and went to his tent. 

“Lorenzo?” She said in a sweet, yet stern tone. 

When he didn’t respond, she gently pulled his tent flap back to check and get him up. The sight before her caused her to blush a deep red. 

Lorenzo still lay on his back. Bare at the chest and…

She paused, noticing a very heavy layer of sweat covering his body. Concerned, she gently shook his leg that stuck out of his blanket. It wasn’t hot at all outside, and she knew he shouldn’t have been *that* sweaty. 

Lorenzo was having a night terror, but once he felt someone or something touch him, he jumped up and scrambled for his gun, looking at the intruder. But once he saw her, he settled down, calming his rugged breathing. 

She blushed once more and turned away before speaking. “I’m sorry...I was just checking on you, and to get you up for the day, sir. “

Lorenzo shook his head. 

“Please, Beatrice, please don’t call me sir. Just Lorenzo, Okay? I’ll be out in a moment. “

She nodded and moved away from the tent, a light blush still on her face. 

Lorenzo threw on a shirt, and his boots before heading out of the tent. 

The one woman who cared to check on him….it was a feeling he really hadn’t felt before. Jaimie only wanted him for one thing, and his mother was hit and Miss. when he arrived at the campfire. She sat patiently as he warmed his hands up, looking at the mushy ground from the rain. He scratched his stubble before looking at her. 

“How did you sleep? Rain sounded pretty bad.” He asked, genuinely curious. 

She smiled at him, picking her words. “I slept like a small child. I was tired from our journey. What about you?”

Lorenzo nodded, before fixing his shirt. “As good as I always do.” He headed to his horse to get him ready to go. 

She was confused, but didn’t question the man. Getting up herself, she put the fire out as the two began to pack up camp, ready to resume their journey. 

Lorenzo watched as she mounted her horse, secretly making sure she wouldn’t fall. Once she was okay, he mounted his and patted the horse's neck. 

“Lead the way, Miss.” Lorenzo said as he tipped his hat to her. 

———————-

It had been a few hours into the morning. They traveled around tall trees, looking for the fossils. They didn’t say much at first, but that was soon to change. Lorenzo had been thinking up things to ask her. But honestly, he couldn’t seem to find the words. As she led, he stared and admired her. He didn’t know if she could feel his gaze, but he didn’t care. He was mesmerized. 

They stopped at the lake tolet the horses get a drink of water. They both dismounted, the sun gleaming off their sweating faces. 

This was his chance to speak. If he didn’t now, he feared he wouldn’t have the cojones to do it again. Clearing his throat, he kneeled by the water to let his hand feel the cool, small waves. 

She brushed her horse before looking over at him, a small scowl came over her brows as she waited for what he had to say. “Yes?”

Come on, Lorenzo…

“I uh, was just wanting to get to know you. I mean since we’re working together and all, I mean I could be a murderer and you could too.” That’s not what he wanted, but that’s all he was able to muster. 

She looked so confused, but then shrugged off his weirdness. “Fair. And if you were a murderer, I don’t think I’d have made it this far with you.” She spoke with so much ease. She looked away for a moment to scan their surroundings, then back at him. “I’ll let you go first, *Murderer*.” She said with a hint of teasing in her voice. 

Suddenly he felt his mouth go slightly dry, but nodded and let out a small breath. 

“Well, there’s not much about me. Both my parents are gone. I’ve moved all over the place looking for work. I’ve ran into the law a few times, you know..” he paused a moment. Should he tell her that he’s currently wanted? Did he dare scare her away? No, he didn’t want to risk it. He began to speak again, “For small stuff as a kid. Stealing a candy bar and what not. My mother lit my butt up afterwards.” He looked over at her and grinned, then rubbed the back of his neck. 

Beatrice shook her head at his words. She pictured a younger version of himself trying to run away from men who were faster than him, then felt herself smile at the thought. She had never been in trouble, she never stole. 

Lorenzo looked out at the lake again before he began to speak. “Have you ever been in trouble as a kid, like that I mean?”

Beatrice thought for a moment. As far as she could remember, she was a good kid. Never into any serious trouble. 

“No, not really. However, there was this one time I tried to get on a horse as a small child, and got scolded by both of my parents. They just didn’t want me hurt, as I was still very small.” She said with a smile, thinking of her parents. She loved them more than anything in this world, and it always brought a smile to her face when she thought about them. 

Lorenzo scratched the light dusting of hair he had on his face as he listened. He had come from a good home, as far as he could tell. Which for some reason drew him closer to her. Most people he knew were cold and bitter. Angry at what the world served him. But not Beatrice. She was beautiful, and outgoing. The rest of this trip was going to prove tough, as his body reacted to her in every way that it could. Clearing his throat a minute, he smiled at her. 

“Bet they couldn’t stay too mad at you. “ He said, looking down at his hands, thinking of his own mother. In the end, she was always angry with him. She looked at him with hate sometimes, as if he did something wrong. But he knew why she did it. It was for his father. He’d found her diaries that talked of how she loved him, but hated him all at once. And how he looked so much like her son, she couldn’t take it sometimes. It hurt, but it was his life. 

Her smile never left her face. “No, My father would always hug me after, but my lessons were always learned.” She looked around before standing up. Once the horses got their drink, she looked over at him. “Shall we continue? We’ve got to be getting close.”

Lorenzo nodded, getting up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to end. He was scared she wouldn’t need him anymore. And honestly, he was enjoying her company. More than he had in a long while. 

Please, God, don’t let this end...


End file.
